Frozen Pumpkin
by SlugterraFan
Summary: Jakie desea lo mejor para los niños, igual que los otros guardianes. Pitch ha vuelto mas fuerte y los otros guardianes necesitan la ayuda de Jakie. Primer fanfic! (Mal summary)
1. La nueva Guardiana

Capitulo 1

Desperté entre escombros y cenizas, la luz de la Luna brillaba sobre mi rostro. No recordaba nada. Me senté. Mi ropa y mi cabello eran un desastre y olían a quemado. ¿Qué habrá pasado? A mi lado reposaba una escoba de extraña forma. Era negra y naranja.

"Es tuya" escuche a alguien decir en mi mente. "Tómala"

"¿Quién eres?" pregunte en voz alta con miedo

"Mira hacia arriba, Jakie Lantern." Indico la dentro de mi cabeza.

Obedecí, pero lo único que vi fue la Luna. "¿La Luna?" Dije extrañada.

"Si, Jakie" casi sentí que asentía en mi mente

"¿Ese es mi nombre? ¿Jakie Lantern?" Le pregunte.

Tome su silencio como un si.

Me levante, tome la extraña escoba y me fui de aquel lugar. ¿A dónde? No lo sabia. Luego de unos momentos, escuche a alguien llorar. Era una señora como de treinta o cuarenta años. A sus piernas, dos pequeños niños, enganchados de su larga falda. "¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué llora?" Le pregunte pero no me respondió, me acerque a ella y quise separar sus manos de su rostro, pero mi mano la atravesó. ¿Acaso ella era un fantasma? No, yo lo era.

300 años después de aquel día, yo comprendí que nadie podía verme ni escucharme. Hablaba con La Luna pero solo una vez al año, el 31 de octubre. Descubrí que podía cambiar mi apariencia a mi voluntad, usando disfraces diferentes cada vez que lo deseara. NO solo eso, descubrí que con la ayuda de mi escoba, yo podía aparecer dulces y linternas de calabaza de la nada; algunas de ellas explosivas.

Una noche, sentada debajo de un árbol, me quede viendo hacia la Luna, pensando si algún día, alguien me vería, aun que sea una personita en el mundo. Pensé en eso hasta que fui interrumpida por unos seres que parecían colibrís, empezaron a jalar mi ropa y mi cabello. Unos minutos después, se dieron cuenta que era muy pesada, agarre mi escoba y me subí a la escoba. Los seres me señalaban a donde ir, yo los obedecí.

Unas horas después, llegamos a un lugar lleno de nieve, estaba empezando a temblar un poco por el frio, pero los seres temblaban mas que yo, los tome y los guarde en mi chaqueta, "Aquí estarán bien" Les dije. Empecé a ver una casa en medio de la nada, me preguntaba quien vivirá ahí, se me aclararon las dudas cuando vi un rotulo que decía "Casa de Santa" los seres me señalaron que ahí era donde tenía que ir. Llegue a la casa de Santa, unos yetis me estaban esperando en la puerta. "No se preocupen por mí, ya estoy aquí." Dije con los dos pulgares en alto, los yetis ni siquiera sonrieron, solo se quedaron ahí y me abrieron la puerta, me dirigieron hacia otro lugar, era un gran salón, con una bola gigante y unos seres más. Los seres que llevaba en mi chaqueta salieron volando hacia una igual que ellas, solo que un poco más grande. Ella no dejaba de sonreír y me dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Yey! Hay una chica más.

-Ok…perdón por interrumpir tu alegría pero me puedes decir ¿Quien eres? Le dije tratando de apartarme de ella.

-Oh, claro. Me soltó. -Lo siento, yo soy La Hada De los Dientes, pero me puedes poner un sobrenombre, si te hace más fácil.

-Que tal Fairy?

-Si está bien. Me dijo muy emocionada dándome un abrazo.

Me aleje de ella y me dirigí hacia Santa.

-A ti ya te conozco, bueno, ¿Quién no? También a Meme y al Conejo de Pascuas pero a ti no. Dije señalando al chico de cabello blanco.

-Yo soy Jack Frost, es raro que nadie me conozca.

-¡Ja! Seguro. Esperen un momento…¿¡Ustedes me conocen!?

-Si así es, Jakie Lantern. Me contesto Santa

-¿Cómo? Dije asustada

-La Luna te eligió, Jakie. Me dijo Conejo

-¿Para qué me eligió?

-Eres de nuestro equipo Jakie, ahora eres una guardiana. Me dijo Fairy

Salieron unos duendes con trompetas y otras cosas, estaba muy feliz, mi deseo era ser una guardiana.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡No lo puedo creer! Dije poniendo las manos sobre mi cara. Abracé a Hada, estaba muy feliz. Santa subió su pulgar.

-Pero, ¿Para qué me necesitan ustedes? Hay un chico malo. Dije con voz grave.

-Realmente así es. Me dijo Conejo

-¿Quién? Tal vez lo conozco.

-Es obvio que no lo conoces. Se metió Jack a la conversación.

-¿Tu que sabes? Le pregunte cruzando los brazos.

-Muchas cosas que tu no.

-¿Cómo qué? Me acerque a él, para intimidarlo.

-Quien es el villano. Se acerco a mí.

Estábamos muy cerca y Santa nos separo.

-Chicos, ¡Ya basta! Ustedes no están pequeños para estar peleando.

-Santa tiene razón, al menos yo no soy una inmadura como él.

- Y yo no soy un inmaduro como ella.

Empecé a sacarle la lengua y el hizo lo mismo.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es el villano?

-Pitch, Pitch Black.

-¿Que hace ese tal Pitch Black?

-En resumen, es tu peor pesadilla. Lastimo a Meme la última vez.

-Aww, ¿En serio? Dije mientras miraba a Meme.

-Si, es terrible, y ahora ha vuelto más fuerte, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Pero, ¿Por qué yo? Si nadie cree en mi, ningún niño. Dije mirando la mirada

-Pero nosotros sí. Me dijo Fairy, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Además, no solo porque lo desearas te eligió, te eligió por algo más. ¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando? Me dijo Santa.

-Amm…No, pero supongo que ¿Por mi personalidad?

Santa negó con la cabeza.

-Es por tu centro, lo que te hace especial, a parte de tu personalidad.

-¿Como la felicidad?

-¿Ese es tu centro?

-Tal vez. Reí un poco

-Lo sabremos un poco más adelante.

-¿Y cómo es Pitch?

-El es totalmente negro, su vestimenta, su cabello, todo. Me respondió Fairy

-¿Hasta sus ojos?

-No, sus ojos son como Silver Oro.

-¿Creen que el me busque?

-Supongo, realmente no lo sé. Me contesto Conejo

-¿Y si me busca y trata de que yo me le una, que hago?

-Simplemente no lo escuchces, esa es la única solución.

-Ya esta anocheciendo. Dijo Fiar

-Meme y Hada ya se tienen que ir. Me dijo Santa.

-Adiós Fairy. Me despide ella

-Yo tengo que adelantarme con los regalos de Navidad. ¡JETIS! Dijo Santa a Jack, Conejo y a mí.

-Yo iré a ver los huevos de Pascua.

-¿No crees que es algo temprano para Pascua? Le dije.

-Lo se, pero es mejor adelantarse.

-Bueno, yo tengo que hacer linternas de calabaza.

-¿Me dejaras solo?

-Puedes ayudar a Santa o a mí. ¿Qué prefieres?

-Me iré con Santa. Me dijo señalando atrás, donde se encontraba Santa.

Solo levante los hombros y me dio igual. Agarre la escoba y me dirige a otra parte, La Luna se veía hermosa en ese lugar. "Gracias" Dije en voz alta.

* * *

**En verdad les agradezco que la hayan leído por favor dejen rewies porque para mi es importante saber que piensan. Si no sube el siguiente capitulo muy pronto es por que tengo cosas que hacer como la escuela y otras cosas :P**


	2. El Paseo

Capitulo 2

Seguía caminando, bueno, volando. Tenia que apurarme con las calabazas, faltaba menos de dos meses para Halloween.

Llegue al lugar que era uno de los que faltaban, era una ciudad llamada _San Francisco_ con un gran puente que no era necesario que caminara en el, ya que llevaba mi escoba. Llegue a un lugar lleno de casas, debí volar sobre el pero preferí caminar. Hice todo mi trabajo, pues claro había pasado días en esa ciudad. Me recosté en un árbol y me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente, me desperté, recordé que tenía que ir con los guardianes. Era mi primer día como guardiana y no debía desperdiciarlo. Agarre mi escoba y me dirigí hacia la guarida de Santa.

Mientras iba donde Santa, se dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara. Estaba feliz, mi sueño se había cumplido y es obvio que eso nunca se podía comparar o sí?

Llegue donde Santa, se encontraban algunos guardianes, aparte de Santa, estaban otros tres, Fairy, Conejo y Meme.

-Yey! ¡Soy la cuarta en llegar!- Dije con emoción

-¿Cuarta?- Pregunto confundido Conejo

-Sì, ya que Santa ya estaba a…- Fui interrumpida por el chico de cabello blanco, que llego con su bastón volando.

-¡Wo ho!- Grito de felicidad y emoción. –Lo siento por llegar tarde.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¡No importa Jack! Lo impor…- Interrumpí a Santa.

-¿Qué no importa? ¿¡Que no impor…!? Me interrumpí yo misma por el enojo. – ¡Claro que importa!

-Jakie, ya calma…- Lo interrumpi una vez más.

-No me puedo calmar, si yo hubiera llegado tarde claro que importara, pero como es Jack…- Esta vez, a mi me interrumpieron.

-Jakie no vale la pena pelear por una simple cosa.

-Tienes razón Fairy, no vale la pena peliar por algo que tenga que ver con Jack.- Dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Disculpa?- Me dijo Jack.

-Bueno, antes de que sigan peleando, ¿Quién quiere dar un paseo en el trineo?

-¿Paseo en el trineo? Tal vez, será mejor mas tarde Santa.

-Jakie, vamos a viajar por todo el mundo, es mejor temprano que nunca.

-¿Qué no es mejor tarde que…?- Fue interrumpido Conejo.

-Sh! Ahora es así, en fin ¿Quién quiere?

Todos levantamos la mano, no estaría nada mal un paseo.

-Pero Santa. ¿Vamos a caber con la chica nueva?

- ¡La chica nueva tiene nombre! No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado mi nombre, ¡te lo he repetido varias veces!

**Flashback!**

-¡Oye chica nueva!

-Me llamo Jakie

-Chica nueva…

-Dime Jakie!

-Tengo una pregunta chica nueva…

-¡Oye! Si no recuerdas mi nombre te hare una canción. _El nombre de la chica es Jakie, su cabello es morado, nunca olvides su nombre, es Jakie!_

-¿En serio? ¿Una canción?

-Puedo hacer una con tu nombre.

**Fin del Flashback!**

-Sì, la canción con mi nombre era mejor.- Me dijo con orgullo.

-¿Aun que sea te aprendiste mi nombre?

-Eh…tal vez.- Me respondió con la mirada en la Luna, y bueno, ahí estaba la Luna.

-En fin, dejando de hablar del nombre de Jakie…- Santa iba a terminar su frase pero cierto Conejo lo interrumpió.

-Si, si si, al trineo todos.- Dijo con un entusiasmo falso.

-¡Oye! Debes estar feliz, es el trineo de Santa.- la dije señalando donde todos iban, bueno, supuse que ahí se encontraba el trineo.

Llegue donde se encontraba el famoso trineo de Santa, ahí empezó una discusión mas.

-¿Entones donde ira la nueva?

-Me llamo Jakie!

-Como sea, a nadie la importa tu nombre. Me dijo el del cabello blanco, si, Jack.

-¿Disculpa? Otra cosa es que a ti no te importe.

-Hey! ¡Basta! Ya dejen de pelear.- Dijo Santa mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos Santa.- Dijo unísono.

-Bien, entonces, la chica…- Lo mire seriamente antes que terminara la pregunta.

-¿Jakie donde ira?- Continuo su pregunta con mi nombre.

-Puedo ir parada si quieren.

-Yo también puedo ir parado.

-Bueno está decidido, Jack Y Jakie irán parados.

Nos subimos al trineo donde Jack y yo íbamos parados. Esta vez a Jack le valió que fuéramos igual, levanto las manos y grito:

-¡Manos arriba! Todos levántelas.

Yo lo seguí y levante las manos. Gritábamos y literalmente hicimos un relajo, a Santa solo se alegraba de que al fin no pelearemos, y a Conejo, no solo le dolía la cabeza por marearse, también le dolía por escucharnos, Meme solo sonreía y Fairy solo se reía y nos seguía el juego.

-WOO HOO!- Gritábamos los tres.

A la mitad del viaje, me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar así que me calle. Jack seguía gritando y vio que deje de gritar.

-Hey Jakie! ¿Por qué tan aburrida?

-No estoy aburrida solo me duele la garganta.- Dije con la mano en la garganta

-Bueno, sigue tu aburrimiento.

-¡Que no escuchaste! Solo me duele la garganta.

-¡Está bien! – Dijo retrocediendo un poco para no caer. – ¡Pero aun que sea levanta las manos!

-Se me durmieron.- Dije más seria de lo que estaba.

-Bueno, piérdete de la diversión.

-Aun que seas el rey de la Diversión, no me convierte en una aburrida.

-Es cierto, tu sola te haces una aburrida.

-¡Oye! Ya te dije, aun que seas el rey de la Diversión, no significa que soy una aguafiestas, aburrida o algo parecido a esto.

En eso empezamos una pelea que duro como 5 minutos, ya que Santa bostezo y dijo:

-Y esos son mi Jack y Jakie.

Seguimos discutiendo y todos pero todos estaban aburridos y estresados de escucharnos pelear. Después de más de una de hora, me voltee y lo ignore por completo.

-Guau! La aburrida quiere jugar a La Ley Del Hielo, ¿¡te digo que!? ¡Ese juego no va conmigo! Y nuca lo hará.- Grito haciéndome muecas y otras cosas, lo único es que o lo veía.

Suspire y les dije a todos:

-Lo siento por estresarlos, no valía la pena pelear.

Vi un espacio no tan grande ni tan pequeño, me senté y empecé hablar con Fairy.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperas a que te perdone?- Me dijo Jack ya fastidiado.

-No, o pensándolo bien, si.

-Bien, no quiero quedar mal con mis amigos, así que, perdón.

-Disculpa aceptada.- Le dije

Ya estaba anocheciendo y me acorde que debía trabajar en las calabazas.

-Chicos! Lo siento! Tengo que irme!

-Yo igual, debo recoger los dientes.

Meme hizo unos dibujos que significaban: También yo.

Los tres nos fuimos hacer nuestros labores, mientras que los otros se dirigían hacia la Guarida de Santa.

Mi viaje era largo, debía llegar a un país muy lejos de donde me encontraba, no dude en usar mi escoba, simplemente la saque y me subí a ella. No podía esperar Halloween.


	3. Que rayos

Capitulo 3.

Era un viaje largo, tenía que hacer algo divertido para no aburrirme, me quede pensando como una hora. – ¡Lo tengo!- Me dije saliéndome de mis pensamientos. Sin ninguna razón y letra empecé a cantar ¿El qué? Ni idea, solo empecé a cantar.

Seguía cantando cuando llegue a la ciudad, el sol ya había salido y si, estaba llena de niños jugando, estaba empezando el otoño, las hojas ya no eran verdes, si no un anaranjado, se empezaban a caer. Los niños reían y reían, no paraban.

-Papá, pronto será Halloween. ¿Verdad?- Escuche a un niño decirle a su padre.

-Faltan menos de dos meses, Damian.- Le contestando bajando la mirada hacia el niño.

El niño sonrió, y yo también. Ver feliz a un niño me llenaba de felicidad. Seguí caminando, empezaba a pensar si algo se me había olvidado. Al parecer nada, los niños seguían jugando y riendo, mientras que yo solo los miraba. En verdad deseaba que me vieran, jugaría con ellos. -¡Las calabazas!- Me había acordado de mi objetivo, soy una tonta al no acordarme. Era obvio. Pero no podía hacerlo con tanta gente, podían pensar que era un fantasma que los quería a lastimarlos, soy un fantasma pero no quería lastimarlos.

No podía esperar mucho tiempo, tenía que hacerlo ya. Me hubiera molestado pero ver felices a los niños me alegraba y me olvidaba de todo. De alguna forma me gustaba ver a niños, no sabía la razón pero me sigue gustando.

-Audrey, vamos, ayúdame hacer el almuerzo.- Dijo una señora de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Ahorita madre.- Le respondió la niña del mismo aspecto despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-¡Adiós Audrey!- Decían todos los niños con su rostro triste.

Aun quedaban niños jugando, empezaban a irse uno por uno, hasta quedar sola, empecé con las calabazas. Tenía que hacer que crecieran.

_-Crecen calabazas, crecen calabazas gracias a Jakie._- Seguía cantando mientras las hacia crecer, obviamente con magia, mi escoba no solo es una escoba, si no que un centro que se puede transformar en cualquier cosa que yo quisiera, eso es lo que me ayuda a darme trajes.

Escuche un ruido, era una niño que salió corriendo con un suéter. –Mama creo que aquí deje mi pelota.- Decía mientras se ponía unas botas.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡No te vayas a caer!

-Calma mama, tendré cuidado.-Dijo casi deslizándose.

Me reí un poco. En ese momento no me debí reír ya que casi se cae mi centro y bueno...por detenerlo, casi me caí. Eso hizo que moviera unas hojas, esto hizo que el niño se diera cuenta que alguien estaba ahí, cuando justamente iba a voltear, me escondí atrás de un árbol. ¿Por qué? Ese día estaba rara, era obvio que no me iba a ver, pero no me moví.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Pregunto el niño todo asustado. –Mmm…debo tener ilusiones.- El niño encontró su pelota y entro a su casa.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Dije aliviada saliendo de mi escondite.-Bien sigamos con las calabazas.- Desde entonces no volvieron a salir, menos ese niño, que quien sabe si de alguna manera sabe sobre mí.

Empezaba a atardecer y tenía que ir donde los guardianes, ser una guardiana no era nada fácil como yo pensé. Con los deberes que te tocan y los otros deberes de guardiana no era nada fácil. Sé que era mi sueño y que la Luna me cuidaba y hacia cosas por mí como si fuera mi mejor amigo, y bueno, lo era.

Agarre mi centro y lo convertí en escoba, el viaje seguía siendo largo y se me habían quitado las ganas de cantar, ahora solo pensaba en ese niño, si me vio o no, si cree en mi, tantas cosas y sin saber qué hacer. Ya era muy de noche y pues ya había llegado a la guarida de Santa.

-Lo siento por no llegar en la mañana pero…- Pare de hablar cuando note que no había nadie. Vi una nota que decía:

"_**Jakie, estaremos en la guarida de**_

_**La Hada de los Dientes, si quieres**_

_**búscanos para no estar sola y no**_

_**darle la oportunidad a Pitch de**_

_**vencernos.**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Los Guardianes."**_

-¿Dónde rayos queda eso?-Dije en voz alta.

Camine a otro lugar, ahí se encontraba otra nota.

"_**Se que no sabrás donde queda **_

_**mí guarida así que te deje unas **_

_**de mis ayudantes, es decir, unas**_

_**de mis haditas.**_

_**Tu mejor amiga**_

_**Fairy."**_

Encontré a la pequeña hada, bueno, ella me encontró.

-A ver, ¿Me podrían guiar a la guarida de Fairy?- Elas asintieron, tome mi escoba y las segui.-Otro viaje largo.-Les dije rodeando los ojos, seguimos y algunas de ellas se me quedaban viendo com '¿Quién rayos es ella?' Se sentía raro e incomodo. -¿Quieren algo?-Les pregunte para que me dejaran de ver raro, ellas negaron y voltearon hacia al frente.

Al final llegamos, y obviamente me quede con la boca abierta al ver tanta belleza.

-¿¡Esta es tu guarida!?- Le dije mientras observaba todo con la boca abierta.

-Si, ¿Te gusta?- Me dijo queriendo ver la cara.

-No me gusta. ¡Me encanta!

-Eso me alegra.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunte con interés.

-Pues decidimos que debes conocer la guarida de cada uno de nosotros. -Respondió Santa a mi hermosa pregunta.

-Pero no tendremos mucho tiempo, ya que Pitch puede atacar en cualquier momento.

-Ya cálmate Conejo, todo a su tiempo.

-Ven Jakie, sígueme, te mostrare toda mi guarida.

-Ok…- Dije con un entusiasmo guardado.- ¡Wow!- Grite ya que Fairy me había jalado.

Nos alejamos del grupo, cosa que a mí me extraño.

-¿Quieres ver donde guardo los dientes de los niños? Pitch casi me los roba.

-Hablando de Pitch…- Fairy me interrumpió

-Cada diente, guarda algo de su infancia, es decir las memorias.

-¡Wow! ¡Que asombroso!

-¿Quieres ver tus memorias?

-No es por ser mala pero no, quiero saberlo de otra forma, una que me impacte.

-Esta te impactara.

-Si, lo se. Pero quiero ver otras formas, pero si quieres que vea mis memorias con mis dientes, cosa que es rara, lo hare, pero el 31 de octubre, ¿Está bien?

-Si, bueno… ¿Quieres ayudarme a recolectar dientes? Sera una experiencia inolvidable.

-Si pero ¿Solo nosotras dos?

-No tontita, también mis amigas.

-¿Amigas? ¿Cuántos guardianes hay?- Fairy me había confundido por completo.

-Contigo…mmm veamos, Meme, Jack, Santa… ¡6!

-¿Entonces quiénes son tus amigas?- Dije menos confundida.

-La pequeñas hadas por supuesto.

-¡Ah! Ahora todo tiene sentido.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?

-Si.

-¡Chicos! ¡Me llevare a Jakie a ayudarme!

Empezamos a partir y ya íbamos en el camino, por casa en casa, debo admitir que era cansado-

-Que bueno que hice mí oficio mucho antes.

-¿Cuál es tu oficio?

-Pues hacer crecer a las calabazas, claro un poco, para que no se arruinen el 31.

-Al menos tu solo trabajas como dos meses, yo todas las noches.

-¿Qué tú no te quedas en tu guarida?

-Si, pero quiero que conozcas mi oficio y además, los otros guardianes están cuidando mi guarida.

-Buen punto.

_**Mientras con los otros guardianes…**_

-Chicos ¿Ustedes creen que Jakie es más divertida que yo?

-Al contrario Jack.- Le contesto Santa.

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso tienes miedo que te robe el puesto de la diversión? Eso nunca pasara amigo.- Le contesto Conejo.

-Gracias Canguro.

-¡Que soy un Conejo!

-¿Seguro?

-Hasta Meme dice que soy un conejo.- Y bueno, era cierto, Meme había dibujado una flecha que señalaba a Conejo y después dibujo un conejito.

-Hablando de Jakie, ¿Qué tienes contra ella?- Se metió Santa a la conversación.

-Pues…

Yo se que me odian por dejarlos en suspensión y bueno, este capítulo lo subí rápido porque ya salí de clases (¡Aleluya!) Y lo único que les diré es que tengan feliz Navidad y vacas y Feliz Halloween atrasado! (se me olvido poner algo en el capitulo anterior)

Quien creen que fue el niño que vio Jakie? Dejen Reviews!

PD: El tiempo de la historia no es el mismo tiempo real si lo notaron.

Bye!


End file.
